


As Long As You’re Okay, I’m Okay

by Carey_Miller



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap, HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Tang Guo Dong & Li Zhen Lives AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carey_Miller/pseuds/Carey_Miller
Summary: Four years ago, there was an attempted murder of a police officer, the leader of the gang Hsin Tien, and the son of the gang leader. All three people at the crime scene miraculously survived, with injuries that would only last for a few months. The shooter was unidentifed and the case laid unsolved, with no trails or clues whatsoever left behind.Four years ago, Meng Shao Fei and Tang Yi’s path never crossed, never touched; the two lived in completely different worlds, only sharing the bright stars above them.Four years later, their worlds collide.
Relationships: Jack | Fang Liang Dian/Zhao Li An | Zhao Zi, Jack | Fang Liangdian & Tang Yi, Meng Shao Fei & Zhao Li An | Zhao Zi, Tang Yi/Meng Shao Fei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	As Long As You’re Okay, I’m Okay

**Author's Note:**

> aka I write a self indulgent multi chapter fic because I’m procrastinating on my other 3 fics hahahha
> 
> I haven’t written History 3 Trapped in a while!! I’ve been so into MDZS & Wangxian, but Shao Fei & Tang Yi’s personalities are sorta similar to Wei Wuxian & Lan Wangji so I can just wing it dkljfklsjfl
> 
> would anyone like a h3 trapped x mdzs au or smth? Like police officer!wwx and gang leader!lwj or mdzs but it’s h3 trapped characters? let me know!!!
> 
> anyways, enjoy this random fic lmaooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao idk how long people would be in the hospital for, so im sorry if any of this is wrong hhhhhh ;-;
> 
> enjoy the chapter tho!! :))

Li Zhen is like a sister to Meng Shao Fei. The kind that hovers over you when you’re sick with the flu, the kind that scolds you when you get into a fight with people in the parking lot and then after hugs you cause she was worried sick, the kind that can really kick ass in Mario Kart. 

Li Zhen is the older sister Meng Shao Fei never had, but definitely welcomed.

She’s also the sister that Meng Shao Fei could not bear to see dead on the concrete, shot by someone who still remains to be a mystery to this day. So when he rushes into the hospital in his mismatched clothes and loafers, disheveled hair and empty stomach, heart pounding in his ears and adrenaline pumping through his veins, he holds his breath and waits for the doctor to tell him that she’s okay. Time ticks slowly as he’s waiting for the doctors and nurses to exit the emergency room where Li Zhen is in. Legs bouncing, hands all sweaty and hot because he keeps rubbing them against each other, and mind racing faster than ever, he waits. Not so long after, Zhao Zi and Captain and the other police officers in their unit come in to see Li Zhen, and waits with him.

Shao Fei hates waiting. He also hates that his colleague’s life is fading in a room not too far away where he is, and he can’t do anything about it. Can’t use some magic to cure her, or those talismans from those Chinese Wuxia dramas. He’s not a doctor, he’s a police officer in training. God, maybe he should have been a doctor so that he can have some control to save someone’s life. 

After what seems to be hours, a doctor white clean gloves and a mask walks out to the waiting area, checking his watch and then looks around. Shao Fei stands up immediately and walks over to the doctor, asking — no, _demanding_ — to know if Li Zhen is okay. Hands gripping onto the sides of his pants, whole body tense and shaking, he says, “Is Li Zhen okay?” 

There’s a pause, with the doctor blinking with a blank face, before saying, “She is.” 

And that’s all Shao Fei needs to hear. Relief floods his body, his trembling legs nearly giving up on him and Shao Fei just barely plops back down into his warm seat. The others cheer or hug, glad that their colleague is well. “Oh thank god... she’s alive... she’s okay...” 

It takes a few minutes before Shao Fei can stand up again, and he asks to see her. A nurse comes by to take him to the room where Li Zhen sleeps, safe and okay and _alive_. Her complexion is a little pale, but she’s breathing and her heart isn’t stopping, so it’s fine. Carefully, Shao Fei reaches out and grabs onto Li Zhen’s warm hand as he pulls up a dingy seat close to the hospital bed, and sighs. Zhao Zi sits with him, while the others wait around in her room for a bit. 

She wakes up some time later, when nearly everyone else has left back to go to the office. Shao Fei sits in the dinghy seat, exhausted and hungry but too determined to stay, too stubborn to leave. 

“A-Fei?” She clears her throat, her words a bit raspy and shaky. 

“Oh, god, what?” He responds hastily, sitting up and blinking, his eyes getting used to the white light in the hospital room “Dajie, I’m here,” he says, and is met with a bright smile, like the whole shooting and surgery didn’t happen.

“... how long have I been here for?” 

“Seven hours.” Straightening his back, Shao Fei stretches his back and arms, yawning a bit. “Besides the surgery time, which was around four or so hours. 

  
  
“Wow. New record.” Li Zhen jokes, and with the help of Shao Fei, sits up from her spot. She raises her arms to stretch them, cracking her neck and then rolling her shoulders, “Last time was five, right?” 

Narrowing his eyebrows and frowning, Shao Fei exhales, “This should be your last time. No more getting shot or hurt, okay?” 

“Okay, okay.” Nodding, Li Zhen rolls her wrists and ankles, before glances outside, realizing that it’s rather late. The sun has set long ago, the stars barely visible with all of the lights from downtown Taipei. “Did you eat yet?” 

Exasperated, Shao Fei shakes his head, “How could I eat, knowing that you could have died?” With that, his stomach rumbles loudly, and earns a laugh from Li Zhen.

“Once I get out of here, we’re getting some barbecue. I’ve been craving it lately.” Li Zhen smiles, and her stomach rumbles as well. “Betting... two weeks.”

Li Zhen ends up leaving the hospital in one.

* * *

Tang Yi wakes up rather abruptly, wincing as the bright light glares in his face. He tries to remember what happened, and why he was not in his room. It takes a few long seconds, before his memory of the incident comes back like a freight train. Clearly, he remembers hearing a gunshot, before running down the set of stairs and seeing two people laying on the ground with a pool of red around them, one of them happens to be his adoptive father.

Out of fear and anger, he blindly rushes into the small lot, raising his gun that Tang Guo Dong had given to him. Tang Yi aims at the murderer wearing a black hoodie, pressing the trigger and hoping that it hits. Yet as he releases the trigger, the murderer turns around and shoots again, right at him, and he feels the bullet rip through him, and a searing hot pain ripples throughout his whole body.

As he falls onto the ground, clutching the wound as blood stains his clothes and the ground, Tang Yi faintly watches the murderer stare at him for a moment, before running away. Then, looking at his father, he realizes that it’s probably too late, and that he’s gone.

A nurse enters the hospital room, surprised to see Tang Yi awake, “Oh, good afternoon, Tang Yi.” She says, breaking Tang Yi out of his daydream.

He nods at her, taking a peak outside at the window. “What day is it today?”

“July 10th, you’ve been asleep for a day.” She says, and pulls out her clipboard to mark something off. 

“Is...” He just has to make sure, he needs to know and prepare himself for the truth that he doesn’t want to face, “Is my father, Tang Guo Dong… is he dead?”

There’s a long silence, and for a moment, Tang Yi feels dread fill up at the bottom of his stomach. But then, the nurse smiles at him, “He’s very much alive, the patient. We were lucky enough to bring both him and the female patient at the hospital and perform surgery in time, so they’re both alive and well.”

The dread that settled at the bottom of Tang Yi’s stomach instantly dissolves, and he feels relief. “Oh, thank god.” He exhales, shoulders relaxing and letting himself sink into the bed. 

“And you as well, the wound wasn’t as fatal as Tang Guo Dong or Li Zhen.” The nurse says, “You should be out of the hospital in no time!”

Nodding, he thanks her and watches her walk out of the room after a few checks of his vitals. Staring up at the white popcorn ceiling, he wonders if he’ll be able to find the shooter. If he does, he’ll sure make him pay.

Yet, for now, Tang Yi allows himself to rest and he drifts into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> li zhen then proceeded to eat 30 dollars worth of bbq. we stan.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please consider leaving a kudo/comment, they make my day!
> 
> Vibe with me on my [tumblr](https://trees-and-sky.tumblr.com) or my [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/treeveswrites/) !!
> 
> updates are probably not scheduled, hopefully they won’t be too far apart hh TT


End file.
